Saponified ethylene-vinyl ester copolymers of the prior art are excellent in transparency, gas barrier property, aroma retaining property and the like, and are generally used as packaging materials. Further, the saponfied ethylene-vinyl ester copolymer are also excellent in antistatic property, oil resistance and solvent resistance and, therefore, are useful as materials for containers such as bottles, tanks and drums for fuels, agricultural agents and other solutions containing volatile substances, and hoses and the like for transporting these liquids.
The saponfied ethylene-vinyl ester copolymer are excellent in gas barrier property because of their abundant hydroxyl groups but, at the same time, highly crystalline. Therefore, the saponified ethylene-vinyl ester copolymer tends to be poorer in impact resistance, suffering from cracking.
A resin composition prepared by blending specific multilayer structure polymer particles in such an saponfied ethylene-vinyl ester copolymer is known as being excellent in impact resistance and surface gloss (see, for example, PLT 1).